


Kakashi's guide to life

by anim3ships



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anim3ships/pseuds/anim3ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Kakashi and I will be posting you a guide to living a good life. I will help you through ups and downs, and hopefully make your life as great as possible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's guide to life

Hello! I'm Kakashi and this is my guide to life!

My name isn't actually Kakashi but because I want to keep this anonymous its the name I'm using. 

What is this?

This is going to be a collection of guides like 'my opinion on...' And 'how to cope with...' Hopefully it will help you out. There will be story's about my experiences, stuff like 'how I found the hardest way to...' You know that kind of thing

I will be doing guides like:  
' how to cope with a brake up'  
'My opinion on smoking'  
'My opinion on self harm'  
'Things we can't live with out'  
And much more! 

I really hope you enjoy this little blog and I cant wait to write some of these!


End file.
